List of accolades received by Avatar
|- style="background:#d9e8ff;" | style="text-align:center;" colspan="3"| ;Total number of wins and nominations |- | | }}'}} | }}'}} |- style="background:#d9e8ff;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center;" | Footnotes |} Avatar is an American science fiction film written and directed by James Cameron that was released in 2009. The film was premiered by 20th Century Fox in London, England on December 10, and was released in the United States and Canada on December 18, grossing $27 million on its opening day and $77 million during its opening weekend in 3,461 theaters, ranking number one at the box office. Avatar grossed $2.7 billion worldwide, to become the highest-grossing film of all time, as well as in the United States and Canada. }} It also became the first film to gross more than $2 billion worldwide. Avatar was also well received and accumulated an approval rating of 83% on the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Avatar won the 82nd Academy Awards for Best Art Direction, Best Cinematography, and Best Visual Effects, and was nominated for a total of nine, including Best Picture and Best Director. The film garnered four nominations at the 67th Golden Globe Awards ceremony, and received two awards for Best Film – Drama and Best Director. Avatar was nominated for eight British Academy Film Awards, winning Best Production Design and Best Special Visual Effects. The film's achievement in visual effects were praised by the Visual Effects Society, who honored it with six accolades during their annual awards ceremony. Avatar was also nominated for the Directors Guild of America Awards, the Producers Guild of America Awards, and the Writers Guild of America Awards. The film was nominated for ten Saturn Awards and it went on to win all ten at the 36th Saturn Awards ceremony. Zoe Saldana's win for the Saturn Award for Best Actress marked a rare occurrence for an all-CG character. Avatar received recognition from numerous North American critics' associations. The film garnered nine nominations for the Critics' Choice Awards of the Broadcast Film Critics Association where it won Best Action Film and several technical categories. The Austin Film Critics Association and the Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association placed the film on their lists of the year's top ten films. Robinson, Anna (December 15, 2009). "Austin Film Critics Awards 2009" . Alt Film Guide. Retrieved December 16, 2009. Phoenix Film Critics Society honored the film with Best Cinematography, Best Film Editing, Best Production Design and Best Visual Effect awards and also included it on its top ten films of the year list. Boyd, Colin (December 22, 2009). "'Basterds' Dominates Phoenix Film Critics Awards" . Get the Big Picture. Retrieved December 22, 2009. It won two of the St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association awards for Best Visual Effects and Most Original, Innovative or Creative Film,Robinson, Anna (December 21, 2009). "St. Louis Film Critics Awards 2009" . Alt Film Guide. Retrieved December 22, 2009. and the New York Film Critics Online honored the film with its Best Picture award. In December 2009, the American Film Institute recognized the film and Cameron's advances in CGI effects with their yearly "AFI Moments of Significance" award claiming it "will have profound effects on the future of the art form". In January 2010, it was announced that the Southern Sky Column, a quartz-sandstone mountain in the Zhangjiajie National Forest Park in Zhangjiajie, Hunan, China, had been renamed "Avatar Hallelujah Mountain" (阿凡达-哈利路亚山) by the city government in honor of the film. According to park officials, photographs from the park became a source of inspiration for the floating Hallelujah Mountains seen in Avatar. Time ranked Avatar number 3 in their list of "The 10 Greatest Movies of the Millennium (Thus Far)" also earning it a spot on the magazine's All-Time 100 list, and IGN listed Avatar as number 22 on their list of the top 25 Sci-Fi movies of all time. Accolades Notes References External links * * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0499549/awards Awards for Avatar] at the Internet Movie Database Accolades Category:Lists of accolades by film Category:Lists